marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Años 1970
Esta es una cronología de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en los años 1970. 1970 Enero *Se forman los Electric Light Orchestra.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Febrero 9 *El padre de Nathaniel y Gideon Malick fallece.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.16: Paradise Lost 18 *Gideon y Nathaniel Malick visitan a Werner Reinhardt en prisión. Reinhardt les dice que tiene la edad necesaria para unirse a HYDRA, por lo que les aconseja escoger su propia trayectoria científica, insultando los rituales de su familia. Nathaniel permanece en silencio, mientras su hermano defiende sus creencias. Whitehall insinúa que su padre sobrevivió a todas las ceremonias de sacrificio pasados engañando a los demás y dio instrucción de comprobarlo en un libro titulado “El Paraíso Perdido”. 19 *Gideon copia el truco de su padre, traicionando egoístamente a su hermano, y Gideon decide dejar la piedra blanca con muescas para Nathaniel y así pueda sobrevivir. Nathaniel es enviado a Maveth a través del Monolito. Hive lo encuentra y lo mata, usando a Nathaniel como su nuevo anfitrión.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.16: Paradise Lost Marzo 9 *Nace Dennis Coles, conocido profesionalmente como Ghostface Killah.Luke Cage: 2.05: All Souled Out 29 *Nace Anthony Stark.Iron Man Datos desconocidos *Se forman los Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah. *''Father and Son'' de Cat Stevens es lanzado. Julio 23 *Nace Sway Calloway.Luke Cage: 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos Agosto 2 *Nace Kevin Smith.Captain Marvel Noviembre 23 *''My Sweet Lord'' de George Harrison es lanzado. 1971 Enero 1 *Nace Emil Blonsky. 2 *Nace Clifford Smith, más tarde conocido como Method Man.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest Datos desconocidos *''Lake Shore Drive'' de Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah es lanzado. *Se forma la banda Siler. Julio 2 *Shaft es lanzado en Estados Unidos.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets Noviembre 10 *Nace Christopher Lee Rios, más tarde conocido como Big Pun.Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures 1972 *Arnim Zola recibe un diagnóstico terminal, y muere poco después. Su conciencia sobrevive en una supercomputadora avanzada, que se mantiene en un búnker de S.H.I.E.L.D. en el Campamento Lehigh, Nueva Jersey.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Marzo 24 *''El padrino'' se estrena en Estados Unidos.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth Mayo 18 *''Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)'' de Looking Glass es lanzado. 21 *Nace Christopher Wallace, más tarde conocido como The Notorious B.I.G. Junio 9 *Nace R. Giyera.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale Octubre 11 *Nace Marcus Daniels.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness Diciembre 27 *Nace Kevin Ollie. 1973 *Se forman los Cheap Trick. Marzo 29 *Las últimas tropas estadounidenses restantes se retiran de Vietnam, incluido Thaddeus Ross, quien tiene veintisiete años.The Incredible Hulk Septiembre 15 *Howard Stark graba una apertura para la Exposición Mundial de Stark de 1974. No obstante, él es interrumpido por su hijo Tony, a quien rápidamente echa del lugar.Iron Man 2 *Más tarde, Howard decide hacer un video dedicado a su hijo diciéndole que este es su legado, que lo ama y que cree en él, dejando un indicio sutil para desbloquear el "nuevo elemento". 22 *Robert Coulson fallece.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of US Noviembre 1 *Wilson Fisk ayuda a su padre, William Fisk, a hacer carteles para promover su campaña para el Tercer Consejo de Distrito de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Con el propósito de financiar su campaña, Fisk prestaría dinero en efectivo de un mafioso llamado Rigoletto.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass 8 *La campaña de William Fisk fracasa y más tarde, su hijo le dice que un joven llamado Bernie Walker derribó los carteles de su campaña y los llamó perdedores. Fisk lleva a su hijo a enfrentar al acosador. Una vez que lo encuentran, Walker responde que solo decía lo mismo que su padre le comentaba. Fisk luego golpea a Walker con un bate y le ordena a su propio hijo que lo patee y no se detenga. *'Asesinato de William Fisk': Esa noche, William Fisk hace que Wilson se siente en un rincón y mire una pared para hacerle pensar en su futuro. Cuando Fisk está a punto de marcharse para hablar con Rigoletto, su esposa lo detiene. Fisk en la ira comienza a golpear a su esposa, con Wilson escuchando sus gritos. Wilson finalmente agarra un martillo cercano y golpea repetidamente a su padre en la cabeza con él, matándolo. Wilson y su madre cortan su cuerpo y pasaron el resto de la semana botando sus partes en un río. 27 *Marlene Fisk manda a su hijo Wilson a vivir en una granja que le pertenece a sus parientes. Diciembre 8 *Nace Jasper Sitwell.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 1974 Febrero 12 *Nace Virginia Potts. Marzo 19 *Se lanza un video promocional de la Stark Expo 74, que lo anuncia como "un sueño del mañana hecho hoy", y que presenta a Howard Stark. El video invita a los espectadores a unirse a ellos para la apertura en abril de 1974. Abril 26 *La última Exposición Mundial de Stark hasta el 2010 abre sus puertas. Howard Stark esconde el secreto para perfeccionar la tecnología del Reactor Arc de la Expo para que Anthony Stark la desarrolle cuando crezca. Mayo 30 *Nace Lamont Coleman, más tarde conocido como Big L.Luke Cage: 1.05: Just to Get a Rep Agosto 9 *Nace Derek Fisher. Noviembre 28 *Anthony Stark construye su primer circuito. 1975 Abril 2 *Yondu Udonta es liberado de la esclavitud de los Kree por Stakar Ogord después de veinte años, para convertirse en un Devastador. *Ego pronto contrata al Clan Devastador de Yondu para recoger a sus numerosos hijos en todo el universo y traerlos a su planeta. 30 *La Guerra de Vietnam planificada por HYDRA''Captain America: The Winter Soldier, en la que Thaddeus Ross sirvió, llega a su fin.Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Septiembre *Mace Reva Connors.Luke Cage: 1.04: Step in the Arena 1976 Junio *''Wham Bam Shang-A-Lang'' de Silver es lanzado. Octubre 7 *Howard Stark revela sus intentos por construir la tecnología del Reactor Arc. Aunque dicha tecnología es exitosa, no se intenta explorar su rentabilidad. Noviembre 28 *Anthony Stark construye su primer motor. 1977 Enero 17 *''Southern Nights'' de Glen Campbell es lanzado. Febrero 4 *''The Chain'' de Fleetwood Mac es lanzado. Marzo 21 *Nace Dwight Frye.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.04: Devils You Know Mayo 11 *Nace Hernan Alvarez.Luke Cage: 2.12: Can't Confront on Me 25 *''Star Wars'' se estrena en Estados Unidos.Captain America: Civil War Noviembre *Nace Kevin Thompson.Jessica Jones: 1.09: AKA Sin Bin 3 *''Mi amigo el dragón'' se estrena en Estados Unidos.Iron Fist: 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable 1978 *''Flash Light'' de Parliament es lanzado. Enero 7 *HYDRA orquesta el inicio de la Revolución Iraní. Junio *Nace Willis Stryker.Luke Cage: 1.10: Take It PersonalLuke Cage: 1.13: You Know My Steez *''Mr. Blue Sky'' de Electric Light Orchestra es lanzado. *''Surrender'' de Cheap Trick es lanzado. Agosto 23 *Nace Kobe Bryant. Noviembre 7 *Después de que Ego llega a la Tierra, este busca plantar una semilla allí y decide tener otro hijo, esta vez con Meredith Quill, de quien realmente se enamora. Diciembre 9 *Vincent Beckers fallece.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House 23 *Ego abandona la Tierra por primera vez, pero le promete a Meredith Quill que regresará por ella pronto. 1979 *Se funda la compañía Sugar Hill Records.Luke Cage: 1.09: DWYCK Febrero 9 *''The Warriors'' es lanzado.Luke Cage: 1.08: Blowin' Up the Spot 11 *La Revolución Iraní llega a su fin cuando el gobierno provisional colapsa. Marzo 16 *Ego regresa a la Tierra para estar con Meredith Quill. Mayo 9 *Ego abandona la Tierra nuevamente, sabiendo que tiene que volver a su planeta para reponer su energía y mantenerla próspera. 23 *Industrias Stark realiza su último avance en la tecnología del Reactor Arc hasta 2009. Junio 22 *''Alien'' se estrena en Estados Unidos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientarion Part One Agosto 13 *Ego regresa por segunda vez a la Tierra para estar con Meredith Quill. 28 *Nace Michael Peterson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot Octubre 12 *Ego abandona la Tierra por segunda vez, teniendo que regresar a su planeta. Referencias en:1970s Categoría:Cronología